The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to connectors for electrically interconnecting a first conductive means, e.g. electrical wire, with a second conductive means such as a printed circuit board connector.
Broadly speaking, the invention involves the electrical interconnection of at least one electrical wire with a corresponding contacting member positioned within an insulative member. As stated, an example of this contacting member-insulative member arrangement is a printed circuit board (PCB) connector. Most PCB connectors include a plurality of individual electrical contacts spacedly positioned within an insulative housing adjacent a printed circuit board receiving slot. When the board is inserted within the slot, the contacts normally engage designated conductive paths on the board. Because the tail portions of the contacts are electrically joined to an external conductive means, e.g. electrical wiring, the PCB connector serves as an interconnection between the board and wiring.
As will be described, the connector of the present invention is adapted for being positioned within and electrically contacting a contacting member-insulative member component such as a PCB connector. The connector of the invention is also adapted for securing and electrically contacting at least one electrical wire. Accordingly, the invention provides a means for electrically interconnecting ths wire with the contacting member positioned within said insulative member. In the particular case of PCB connectors wherein the connector's contact tail portions are joined to electrical wiring, the present invention assures a unique means for electrically joining a first plurality of wires with the second plurality of wires joined to said tail portions. This interconnection is achieved without the necessity of several relatively complex wiring operations heretofore required in the prior art.
It is therefore believed that an electrical connector capable of interconnecting at least one electrical wire with at least one contacting member positioned within an insulative housing, e.g. a PCB connector, would constitute a significant advancement in the art. It is further believed that a new electrical contact, capable of being utilized within the connector as defined above, would also constitute an advancement in the art.